


loose lips

by flutterygyus



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Dom Lee Felix, Dom Seo Changbin, Hyunjin has a praise kink, M/M, Smut, Sub Hwang Hyunjin, Threesome, chan and woojin are mention, felix has a daddy kink, might delete later, uh first time writing full smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterygyus/pseuds/flutterygyus
Summary: hyunjin gets caught trying to get off while watching porn.





	loose lips

hyunjin's whole body shook with pleasure and his mind went blank, eyes wide and mouth opened as he squirmed on the bed, his hands that were currently being held by felix clawed at the sheets, a long and loud moan leaving his lips as he struggled to free his hands and handle the feeling he was having. 

he heard felix chuckle from beside him and his gaze went to the other who stared down at him with adoration placed in his eyes. "so cute."

It was just one word but it meant everything to hyunjin. the small praise made his cheeks flush an even darker color and his skin felt hot. 

"good boy. taking it all in, sweetheart? being such a obedient baby and accepting whatever changbin gives you, hm?." the other's deep voice sent a shiver down the older's spine as he whined and looked down at his hyung who pressed the toy against the rim of his hole, slowly pushing it in and out, watching as the ring engulfed it hungrily. 

hyunjin dropped his head back against the mattress and whined louder, staring up at the australian who was simply staring down at him with kind eyes compared to his firm grip around his wrist which started to hurt but hyunjin didn't mind, a little pain was always welcomed. 

"sh, baby," felix cooed, leaning down to kiss one of hyunjin's exposed collar bones, "be quiet or else we'll have to stop it here till everyone leaves. we don't want chan or woojin wandering in and finding you here, exposed and needy."

of course hyunjin didn't want them to find him at the state he is in. but it was equally as embarrassing as it was exciting. felix immediately noticed how it affected the other dancer and the corner of his lips curved a bit.

"or… maybe you do." hyunjin moaned along with his words, same time changbin pushed the vibrator in his hole. "you want the hyungs to find you like this, don't you baby? being handled so easily by changbin and i, huh? just so they could watch you being wrecked by just a toy. maybe, they'll want a piece of the action, aswell? chan wrecking you from the front as woojin fucks you from the back. your slutty noises turning them on and encouraging them to go rougher with you."

hyunjin whined and moaned, the toy vribating right at his prostate, mind completely going in a frenzy. it sent a jolt up to hyunjin's groin and he imagined the scene felix described to him. both of chan's and woojin's muscular arms all over his body, feeling him all over, in between both of their bodies as they use him. he never had gotten sexual with the two oldest members but that doesn't mean he never had sexual thoughts about them. they were easily seen as one of the most strongest members of the group and that made hyunjin think occasionally how wonderful it'll be to just be wrecked and controlled by them.

"such a pretty hole, baby." changbin spoke from between his legs and hyunjin mewled at the praise, "so hot and tight. wants hyung's cock so bad but is taking the toy in so good."

before hyunjin could make a noise, felix smashed their mouths together in a sloppy, heated kiss, engulfing the other's moans before he had a chance to make them. the kiss was a mess, but it was hot and most certainly helped to keep hyunjin quiet as it was hard to do anything but whine into felix's mouth. 

"pretty little cock, too," changbin continued his praise, hot breath near the latter's dick, placing wet kisses along his thighs that shook and quiver, "pathetic thing to even call it a cock but it looks so pretty. red and precum all over it. so cute."

felix pulled away from the kiss just to kissing alongside the other's chest, smirking against the hot and flushed skin. as he continued his kisses to go down further south, his eyes locked with the chocolate orbs of his hyung who was busy sucking beautiful bruises on the other's milky thighs. a silent conversation was sent back and forth between the two till felix sat back on his knees and looked down at their baby.

"who do you want to fuck your hole, baby?."

adrenaline rushed through the veins of the latter and his lips quivered in aching lust. who would've thought he would be in this type of situation with two of his band mates pinning him down on the bed. he just wanted to jack himself off to some porn when felix strolled in unexpectedly, catching sight at what he was watching on his phone from the doorway. hyunjin was never good at lying, not even the slightest, so it wasn't a shock when he fumbled with his words as he tried to make up an excuse after he had shoved his phone under his pillow.

felix had remained silent at the doorway, looking at hyunjin with huge eyes and his mouth slightly open, hyunjin wasn't even sure if he was listening to his attempts at forming a poor excuse. after five dreadful minutes and he had entirely gave up, slumped his shoulders and started to tear up because he had been caught watching porn with his hand in his pants. it was so embarrassing. but it was even more humiliating when changbin came inside the room with a concerned and puzzled face, allured by hyunjin's loud sobs. 

felix wasn't fazed by the new arrival and instead, leaned closer to the older to whisper about what he had just saw, changbin's eyes going big as felix's has been and staring shockingly at the boy on the bed. hyunjin was fucked, almost literally. if anyone told him he was going to be fucked in his shared room with felix, at ten p.m., on a saturday night, he wouldn't have believed him, but he had wished he was prepared. 

hyunjin just stared pleadingly at felix, whimpering when changbin pulled out the toy from his hole and turned it off, disposing the vribater and throwing it softly at the covered floor where hyunjin's clothes were scattered out. the older climbed over the boy's body and leaned down to peck the other's cheekbones, meeting the eyes of the dancer.

"what's your answer, pup?." 

without even thinking or hesitating, hyunjin splutter out his response, "both. wan' hyungs and felix's cocks, wan' my hole to be abused and ruined by both of your cocks, please, please."

the way he pleaded to them made both of their cocks twitch inside their underwear and felix had to bite the inside of his cheek and stop himself from just fucking the other senseless. changbin had a lot less control over himself and he groaned and rutted against the other's exposed thigh, biting the other's collar bone which caysed the boy underneath him to shutter and whine.

"is that what you want, pup?." changbin hummed against the other's skin and grounded his hips against the other's, hissing at the friction and satisfied to hear the other's high whimper, "dirty baby. wanting two cocks at the same time whilst you barely handled a simple toy." as he spoke, felix started undressing himself, eyes savoring hyunjin's dazed look and the way he arched his back off the bed when changbin rolled his hips once more. "want me to fuck your mouth whilst felix fucks your ass? hm? or the other way around?."

hyunjin's brows furrowed and he let a disgruntled sound from his throat, his freed hands holding changbin's muscular arms that trapped the other side of him. "no, no. both fuck me."

changbin picked his head up and looked at felix silently, knowing it wasn't the right time to double penetrate the other. maybe another day, but it was certainly not today. the australian, now completely naked, climbed on bed with the other two, cooing softly at hyunjin's response to the silence. he stroked his face with a tender touch, smiling kindly, as his eyes studied the other's expression. "we're going to need you to get on all fours, baby."

hyunjin didn't need anymore instructions, immediately getting into place on his hands and knees just like felix told him to do, his back facing changbin who got off of the other to let him move. felix smiled approvingly at the other's reaction and leaned closer to kiss him, hands combining the other's blonde locks. changbin distracted himself by running his hands all over hyunjin, down his spine, around his thin waist, over his trembling thighs. skin so smooth and milky white, with the exception of some couple of red bite marks formed by changbin. 

the older groped the other's ass cheeks and spread them apart, exposing the cute small hole that clenched at nothing. he cooed quietly and ran a slender finger down the crack, teasing the rim of the hole that's been stretched and played with recently before pushing in softly, watching as the flesh consumed his finger deliciously all the way down his knuckle. once fully inside, he curled his finger and chuckled when hyunjin stilled and moaned at the action. 

felix broke away from the kiss and looked at the beautiful face of the dancer, enhanced at how pretty he looked while being fingered. the australian moved to kneel down infront of the other, hyunjin's hooded eyes yet still following his every move. felix stroked himself in front of him, biting his bottom lip as he brought the tip of his cock to the other's lips. "care to help daddy out?."

it wasn't like hyunjin wasn't already aroused already but the way the other referred to himself as daddy did wonders to his body. he nodded eagerly, inching his lips closer to other's cock. he was so preoccupied at tasting the other's precum, he didn't felt the way his ass started to sting till a few seconds later. he whined, whipping his head back to see changbin with his pants and briefs pulled down to his knees and his dick out in his hand, poking at his entrance. 

changbin met his eyes with his own hooded ones and he groaned at the way the other looked. the older caressed the other's cheeks in attempt to comfort him as he pushed himself in, painfully slow for the sake of not hurting the younger but still, hyunjin cried out a little when changbin's cock has been pushed all the way. the dancer clawed at the bedsheets and let out dirty sounds fall from his lips, unknowingly loud. there was no way the other sleeping members didn't heard him, they could probably tell what was happening by now. the thought and the way changbin filled him from behind made him squirm. 

felix gripped his jaw, not tight to hurt but enough to bring his attention back forward, and tapped the tip of his dick on the latter's plump lips that opened to welcome it. the australian grinned and nonchalantly pushed himself in, going all the way down the other's throat, surprised at how hyunjin barely gagged. 

"such a good pup for us."

"so pretty, taking in two cocks at the same time."

praises from both of his bandmates made hyunjin smile shyly up at felix, even with his ass particularly on fire, same goes with his throat and lips that were stretched around felix's thick length. he felt giddy, just on his hands and knees whilst being full on both ends, both dicks unmoving in him. though he did not got the way he wanted to be fucked, he was grateful for even receiving two cocks at the same time, making him feel finally content. 

the first to make a move was changbin who pulled out a bit before rolling his hips against the other's ass, hissing at the warm feeling. felix took that as a sign to move, gripping hyunjin's hair with both hands and taking his dick out from his mouth and thrusting in gently. both males groaned as they took their time to thrust into the boy, careful and eyeful for any signs of discomfort the other might display but all hyunjin was doing was moaning around felix's cock, sending pleasurable vibrations down his dick and to his groin. no signs of pain, just pleasure.

changbin gripped the younger's hips harshly as he pulled out and slammed back in, sending the other to jolt forward and choke on the dick in his mouth. all three males moaned, hyunjin's moan a little higher than the two. the oldest continued to repeat the same action, pulling out slowly till his tip was barely in, and slamming himself back inside the other's hole, over and over again, making hyunjin see stars and let tears of bliss far from his big eyes and down his hot cheeks. felix groaned at the sight, watching as he fucked into the boy and accelerated his pace. 

"so good, so so good," changbin chanted, closing his eyes in hopes of feeling everything much more, "taking us in so well, pup. looking so pretty getting wrecked by two cocks. hole so tight around my dick, sucking me in so nicely and making hyung feel so good. open your eyes, pup, look up at felix. see how good you're making him feel?."

when hyunjin looked up, he indeed could tell how good felix was feeling, his head was slightly thrown back, mouth hanging slightly opened as he rammed himself down the boy's throat. there was beads of sweat already forming on his forehead and hyunjin wanted nothing else but make the other feel even more good. 

catching his eyes, felix groaned, "making daddy feel so nice right now, baby. want to cum down my baby's throat and make a mess on your face with it. have you eat it all up just to show daddy how much you love daddy's cum. want to cum all over your body and make you look so pretty." 

hyunjin was getting louder as he was getting close. his dick was left untouched and it was basically begging to be touched but hyunjin wanted to come by only felix's and changbin's cocks. 

"such a cockslut." changbin grunted, getting rougher with his thrusts, "let out those pretty, nasty noises, pup. let everyone in the dorm know how good our cocks are making you feel, let them know how much of a cockslut you are. argh, 'm close."

gasping out a 'meet too', felix gave two final rough thrusts into hyunjin's mouth and he came, his load spilling all over hyunjin's lips and tongue, some mixing with his saliva that formed whilst he was getting face fucked and drooling down his chin, reaching his neck and falling to the bed. hyunjin moaned and swallowed as much as he could, chasing after felix's dick pulled out, cleaning the shaft. 

felix hummed contently and threaded his fingers through the blonde locks, watching as hyunjin slurped up all of his load from his length. changbin groaned at the scene, which encourage him pick up his pace, thrusting at an incredible pace that left hyunjin literally crying out, from pain and pleasure, spilling all over the bed and making a mess, gripping onto the bed sheets. 

"good boy," felix praised, kissing the latter's shoulder blades as he watched changbin fuck into hyunjin, "you look so pretty being fucked by your hyung."

though he couldn't see it himself, he could very well imagined how he looked from the back, his ass literally stinging whenever changbin's hips slapped his skin. it started to hurt and the pain welled up tears in his eyes, feeling a little overwhelmed. he clenched around changbin's cock and the older groaned, finally spilling his seeds inside the boy and halting his hips to rest against the other's ass cheeks, sighing and panting heavily. 

hyunjin's body stiffen at the feeling of being filled up, he mewled and collapse on the bed, face against the mattress. the action made changbin's cock slip out of his hole, cum spilling all over his ass, going as far as to staining his back. hyunjin felt something warm run down his thighs and shivered against the bed, whining and whimpering. he felt so used and dirty.

"good boy," felix leaned down to kiss his temple, "good boy. did such a good job for us, baby."

the dancer melted at the praise, eyes fluttering close and chest heaving up and down. the room became silent with only the sounds of their ragged feeling till changbin started to move around. hyunjin was falling asleep, too worn out to even get up and help clean. changbin nor felix bothered him, both of them showering him with praises and small pecks over his face. he soon fell into oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> did not proof read so there might some errors


End file.
